


I Just Call You Mine

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy claims her soulmate. The couple that fights Hydra together, hopefully stays together.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Soul Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I Just Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I Just Call You Mine" by Martina McBride

Steve Rogers had been called a lot of things in his life including but not limited to Stevie, Rogers, son, shrimp, punk, kid, brat, hottie, Captain, smartass, hero, war criminal, traitor, stubborn and sneaky son of a bitch. His soulmark suggested that his future mate was the possessive type and it made him smile to think about. So far, though, he hadn’t yet met her.

Darcy Lewis had been called many things in her life including but not limited to, DARCY! (usually by Jane), Darce, Lewis, sis, dollface, boobs, shortstuff, slut, (which resulted in the fool being quickly tased), nerd, science minion, badass, lightning sister, darling, sweetie, hottie, bitch, and hero. 

She had been patiently waiting for that one person to come along and ask her what they could call her. It wasn’t that uncommon a question, but her words had not yet changed color to indicate she’d met the One. 

Moving with Jane to New York was a big step, but it would make it so much easier for her to consult with the other big science minds and Stark Tower had much better security and lab equipment than Jane had ever had. 

Darcy was eagerly anticipating meeting the Avengers, but they were out on some missions when she and Jane arrived and it was nearly a month before the rumors reached her that the team had finally returned. She met Bruce Banner when he came to greet Jane and was charmed by his awkward, but genuine nerdy charm. She met Tony when she had to drag an exhausted Jane out of his lab when the two of them had gone on a ridiculous science bender. He’d actually apologized after she’d read him the riot act for keeping her boss awake so long. She was starstruck at meeting Natasha and quickly became a little sister and partner in crime to Clint. Thor was overjoyed to be reunited with his beloved and the “lightning sister” and they celebrated with a Pop Tart party, taste testing every flavor available. Sam, Bucky, and Wanda had met Darcy when she’d greeted the returning squad with welcome home cupcakes. She’d been slightly disappointed that none of them turned out to be her soulmate, but there were more Avengers to meet.

Then one day, there was an attack that sent the city into lockdown and kept the avengers very busy for twenty-four hours. Jane was busy with Eric trying to solve the problem with science, while Darcy paced nervously and tried not to have a panic attack at the awful sights on the TV screens. The screech of alarms announcing the tower had been breached had them all running for a panic room. Seeing a scary looking guy running toward them, Darcy pulled out her taser and fired, giving Jane and Eric time to escape. Unfortunately, it meant she was locked out of the panic room. 

Given the shouts and sounds of fighting, she sensed help was on the way, but she hoped her taser had enough charges to hold off until help arrived. 

A terrifying looking masked individual raced through the halls, clearly heading for the labs, Captain America in hot pursuit. He was so focused on his target, that he didn’t see the man behind him pointing the gun at him. 

Fighting the terror in her heart, Darcy knocked out the dude with her taser, stole his gun, and menaced him with it, as Steve grappled with the scary masked dude. The taser charge she aimed at the masked dude didn’t drop him, but it made him stagger and pause long enough for Steve to get the drop on him and deal the knockout blow.

They locked eyes and gave each other triumphant grins over their fallen foes, but didn’t have a chance to speak, because the rest of the Avengers and some Shield agents swiftly swarmed them and Darcy slipped away in the confusion to find Jane. Boy, did she have a story to tell! She’d gotten to beat up baddies with Steve freaking Rogers!

A few days after this excitement, she was in the kitchen fixing herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, when a tall, blonde, and not-so-bloody individual walked in.

_“Excuse me, ma’am, I don’t believe I caught your name the other day. You deserve a thank you gift for saving my hide.”_

Darcy’s heart leaped at the sound of her Words coming from Steve Rogers’ very attractive lips and she slowly turned towards him with a decidedly pleased smile. 

_“You can call me Darcy,”_ she said, stalking towards him like a cat to its prey. _“I think I’ll just call you Mine.”_

Steve’s eyes grew big and then downright smoldering as he realized who she was. Darcy shivered at the look he gave her when they were standing chest to chest, facing each other. 

“I know one way you can thank me, hot stuff,” she said sultrily. 

“How so?” he asked, just as sultrily. 

Being too short to pull his head down to hers, she pointed at his lips and then at hers. Steve got the idea, nodded with a big grin, and gave her the best kiss of her life. 

They heard some faint whoops, mingled with whistles and an annoyed “DAMMIT, STEVE!” but they just giggled together and went right on kissing.


End file.
